Et ça, tu peux?
by Oxytreza
Summary: quand on boit, on a tendance à se lancer des paris idiots...qui peuvent mener à une nuit agitée! :lemon yaoi:


Pairing : Comme d'habitude…

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, et vive l'alcool, meilleur ami des yaoistes !

Et ça, tu peux ?

Domeki avait beau avoir une bonne descente, c'était un adolescent et il avait sa limite.

En l'occurrence, sa limite se situait juste avant le moment où les buveurs commencent à se lancer des paris stupides et à revendiquer des actes évidemment jamais accomplis.

« Bien sûr que je peux ! Tu me prends pour qui, Domeki ?

-Pour un idiot…

-Ouais et bien je suis l'idiot qui peut boire cul sec une bouteille entière de saké ! »

Le brun eut un petit rire et baissa son regard fauve dans son verre de bière. L'autre brun aux yeux bleus attrapa une bouteille qui traînait par là et commença à boire au goulot, reversant la tête en arrière de manière assez lascive.

Domeki releva les yeux et fixa la gorge de son compagnon. Celui-ci but environ trois gorgées puis reposa à bouteille en grognant : « Et ben en fait, je peux pas… » Domeki éclata de rire.

Ils n'étaient plus très frais, tous les deux…

L'archer avala le contenu de son verre et lança : « Et embrasser quelqu'un, tu peux ? » Il y eut un silence ou Watanuki eut un regard plus que flou. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son compagnon de bouteille puis souffla, très très bas : « Ca dépend de la personne… » Domeki se rapprocha légèrement et se pencha vers lui : « Moi, ça va ? »

Ils avaient soudainement très chaud, malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient qu'en chemise avec le ventilateur à côté d'eux. Watanuki eut un drôle de sourire. Il posa son verre, appuya ses deux mains dans son dos, sur le sol et se renversa en arrière, prenant appuis sur ses bras. Il regarda le ciel piqueté d'étoile, visible sur le coin de la véranda où ils étaient installés.

« Je sais pas, peut-être… » Dit-il d'un ton taquineur.

Domeki fit la moue. Il prit le menton de Watanuki dans sa main et demanda : « Je ne te plais pas ? » Le medium le regarda avec une lueur d'évidence dans le regard. Puis il se redressa et embrassa brusquement l'archer. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur les joues de son ami, le forçant à approfondir le baiser.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et jouèrent ensemble un long moment, arrachant des gémissements de volupté aux deux compères.

Domeki se pencha brusquement en avant, obligeant le medium à s'allonger sur le tatami. Leurs bouches se décollèrent, pas longtemps mais juste assez pour que Watanuki retrouve un tant sois peu d'esprit pour réussir à défaire les boutons de la chemise de son compagnon.

Domeki eut un grognement de contentement étouffé par les lèvres du medium en sentant les mains fines et pâles de l'adolescent parcourir son torse passablement musclé.

Il défit lui-même son pantalon et glissa une main dans le dos de Watanuki afin de le redresser et le coller à lui. Le brun poussa un gémissement et entoura de ses bras le cou de son homologue.

Leurs bouches étaient toujours jointes.

À croire qu'elles ne voulaient plus se décoller.

Domeki laissa tomber sa chemise de long de ses épaules, Watanuki suivant le mouvement du tissu avec ses mains, jusqu'à pouvoir les glisser dans le pantalon de l'archer, jouant avec le bord de son caleçon. Le brun aux yeux jaune retira la chemise de son à présent amant et voulut délaisser sa bouche pour aller s'occuper d'un carré de cou situé au niveau de cou, mais Watanuki l'en empêcha et le retenant par le visage. « Mmh… » Fit-il en se cambrant légèrement afin de rapprocher au maximum son bassin, et par extension, son entrejambe, de celui de son homologue. Domeki sentit la tête lui tourner. Il commençait à manquer d'air et toutes ces sensations nouvelles ne l'aidaient que très peu à reprendre pied. Il réussit à défaire sa bouche du medium qui ne parut pas très content à l'idée de ne plus sentir les lèvres de son amant contre les siennes.

« Embrasse-moi encore ! » Supplia-t-il en tendant les lèvres, resserrant sa prise autour du cou de l'archer et enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Domeki repris souffle et préféra enfouir son visage au creux du cou de Watanuki, lui débouclant sa ceinture. Le brun aux yeux couleur de l'eau gémit en sentant une main coquine se glisser dans son caleçon et lui caresser de manière assez excitante l'entrejambe. Domeki fit passer sa langue sur le cou de son homologue et descendit sur sa poitrine. Watanuki poussa un long gémissement pas très masculin et murmura le prénom de son partenaire dans un souffle lascif : « Shizuka… » Domeki leva ses yeux jaunes vers ceux bleus de Watanuki et leurs bouches vinrent encore à se rejoindrent.

Bouche contre bouche, encore et encore…

Jusqu'à plus soif, jusqu'à ne plus avoir dans les poumons qu'un mince filet d'air, jusqu'à étouffer, jusqu'à la mort.

Domeki tira le pantalon de Watanuki, ses lèvres toujours collées à celle du medium, retira le sien et allongea l'adolescent sur le sol, penché au-dessus de lui.

Toujours en s'embrassant, l'archer pris entre ses doigts le bord du caleçon de son amant et le tira avec douceur vers la bas, le forçant à relâcher la bouche du brun. Mais ne voulant pas perdre le goût si enivrant de la peau de celui-ci, il lui embrassa le cou, le torse, les flancs, les hanches, les cuisses et les mollets…

Une fois Watanuki en tenue d'Adam, Domeki remonta légèrement sa bouche, dans un endroit situé entre les hanches et les cuisses…

Watanuki eut un jappement de surprise en sentant sa virilité dans la cavité buccale de son amant.

Puis il se laissa aller au plaisir, poussant des soupirs lascifs et des gémissements excitants. Il glissa ses doigts entre les cheveux fins et noirs de Domeki et répéta son prénom comme pour s'en soûler.

Au bout de longues minutes ponctuées de manifestation de plaisir, Watanuki se libéra en poussant un hurlement. Domeki, se passant la langue sur les lèvres, revint au-dessus du medium et colla sa bouche de nouveau contre la sienne. Il retira son caleçon et le laissa tomber à terre, ne lui accordant que peu d'importance à présent. Leurs bouches se détachèrent une nouvelle fois. L'archer attrapa les jambes de Watanuki juste sous les genoux, les soulevèrent et le pénétra un peu violemment, l'esprit encore pris dans les brumes de l'alcool. Le medium poussa de nouveau un hurlement, cette fois de douleur.

Cela sembla réveiller un peu l'archer qui s'enfonça plus doucement, presque avec tendresse. Le brun se détendit et noua ses mains dans le cou de son homologue. Celui-ci passa les siennes dans le dos de l'adolescent et le souleva légèrement afin d'arriver tout au fond de son corps. Watanuki sentit les larmes perler au coin de ses paupières fermées, mais bien vite un doigt vint les cueillir sur sa joue pour les chasser et des lèvres réconfortantes se posèrent furtivement sur les siennes. « Ne pleure pas. Dis-moi si tu as mal. » Watanuki hocha la tête et poussa un gémissement en sentant le brun bouger en lui.

Mais il tint bon.

Il ne voulait pas passer pour une mauviette.

Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de l'archer et le serra contre lui.

La douleur s'en allait petit à petit.

Il se cambra et poussa un petit cri tandis que Domeki appuya son front contre son torse en gémissant.

La jouissance n'allait pas tarder.

Watanuki poussa un long cri de plaisir lorsque son amant se libérait en lui avec un grognement de satisfaction.

Ils s'écroulèrent, épuisés, les vapeurs d'alcool encore bien présentes dans leurs têtes.

Ils s'endormirent au bout d'un moment, essoufflés et repus de plaisir.

Domeki avait beau avoir une bonne descente, c'était un adolescent et il avait sa limite.

Et ce matin-là, il avait une horrible geule de bois, en raison du fait que sa limite avait été atteinte la veille.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et les referma aussitôt, ses iris jaunes violemment agressés par la lumière du matin. Il se redressa en position assise, une douleur aigue au creux de ses reins.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Puis tourna la tête, tout aussi doucement, car le moindre mouvement trop brusque lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un carillon dans le crâne. Watanuki était assis un peu plus loin, juste habillé de sa chemise et de son caleçon, les pieds battants dans le vide, à quelque centimètre du sol.

Le brun aux yeux bleus ne bougeait pas, la tête levée vers le ciel sans nuages, les bras en arrière et les mains posées sur le sol. Ses paupières étaient fermées et sa bouche entrouverte.

Domeki ne savait pas comment son compagnon avait pris leurs ébats de la veille. L'archer se leva et alla s'asseoir près du medium. Celui-ci resta un moment muet, les yeux toujours fermés.

Il y eut un long silence, seulement ponctué du bruit du vent dans le jardin.

« Tu vois, je peux… » Souffla finalement Watanuki en ouvrant tout doucement les paupières et en tournant son regard couleur de ciel vers l'archer. Celui-ci ne dit rien puis, avec un léger sourire : « Ouais, tu as bien relevé le défi…Bien joué… »

Ils se regardèrent puis rirent doucement.

Watanuki appuya sa tête aux creux de l'épaule de Domeki et referma les yeux.

Domeki passa son bras autour des épaules frêles de Watanuki.

Il faudrait qu'ils pensent à boire plus souvent…

Fin

Et voilà ! Un pitit lemon rien que pour vous !

Je trouvais que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur Holic, un peu trop portée sur One Piece en ce moment.

Il ne faut pas que je retombe dans une « onepiece mania totale » comme avant. Il ne faut pas. Il faut que je me diversifie…

Tout le monde s'en fout…

Sinon, merci Yuko pour le saké !

Yuko : pas de quoi, ça a bien servit, à ce que je peux voir… /Sourire pervers/

Bloody soul : exact /Sourire tout aussi pervers/

Yuko, meilleure amie des yaoiste…XD

Une petite review ?


End file.
